Chaos
by chaos no miko
Summary: actually an FF7Weiss Kruez crossover. ChaosYohji.


Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Weiss Kruez.

A/N: This is kind of along similar lines as Darkness and Cruelty. There are nine of these stories all together. And for the one reviewer of Darkness, this one has Yohji in it. Although probably not in the first chapter. I won't go as much into detail about Chaos' history as I did Crawford's in Cruelty, but there's a lot more history here. Please read and review. Thank you.

Chaos' POV

You know how some older people will complain to you about how they've lived too long. I always want to yell at those people. They're what, about 100? That's nothing. Nowhere near enough time to try everything, go everywhere, get bored with life. especially since humans haven't the ability to excel at whatever they attempt like I do. Try living for almost 100 thousand, then tell me that you've lived too long.

My name is Chaos, and I'm also the closest thing to a personification of it. I extend my aura to cause chaos around me, and feel stronger when someone else is causing chaos near me. I am one of the first demons. The others are all dead now. I don't know how that happened, except for War. She was the one I was closest to. The only one I really thought of as my sibling. All the first demons were technically siblings as we were all directly created by Nemesis-sama. Few of us actually felt like family though.

War died during the witch burnings in England. It was a warded area, so no supernatural powers were useable. I couldn't do anything as she was burned. After that I left the warded area and spent my time traveling through dimensions. The longest spot I've settled down in, my home, I guess you could say, was a gothic style castle in 13th century England. I modernized it of course. It felt nice to have somewhere to go back to.

Currently I am in Tokyo. The year is 1990 something. I'm working as a lawyer. I'll probably stay in this career longer than most of the others. I suppose it is a little fun. Normally I wouldn't stay in a career long, but I've been calmed down, so to say.

Okay, the last head demon wasn't that good. And it wasn't a very hidden fact that I didn't like him. there were also rumors that I was working on getting someone to replace him. so he and the council decided to get rid of me. I had not committed any crime against the demonic community that would warrant me being put to death. However, because I was so unpredictable, I apparently couldn't be trusted. So I was banished. All of the first demons were given the ability to possess people, so I was to be banished for 50 years inside someone's mind. Normally, that wouldn't be too bad, 50 years would be nothing to me. However, the human they chose was shot an instant after I entered his head. Shot through the heart. They planned for that to kill me.

No such luck there though, the human, named Vincent Valentine, was then the subject of multiple experiments. Somehow the combination of the different things injected into him turned him into a demon. Not just any, either, but a Shyrin. A shadow demon, one of the most powerful and most feared, and with the most depressed and screwed up mind. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had other entities put into his mind as well. Three of them, called Galian Beast, Hellmasker, and Death Gigas. And it got worse. Vincent was locked in a coffin after the experiments and slept for 30 years. Now, shyrins' nightmares are nortoriusly frightening. The only thing that keeps them away is if the shyrin's mate is present. I think this was to convince them that they need their mate. They aren't very social demons. What this means though, is that the first 30 years of my banishment I got to deal with Shyrin nightmares, and three monsters. At least after he woke up he eventually found something that enabled me to take over his body completely, even change it to my gargoyle form. Not that I abused this, I knew I'd leave his head eventually and did not want to be on his bad side then. My banishment just ended about 10 years ago. I managed to maintain a …delicate...friendship with Vincent, although he was currently living in the United States. Last I talked to him he thought he might have found his mate. Good for him, he can finally be happy. Apparently it's some boy, Ran Fujimiya. I truly am happy for him, I just…wish I could find a mate. That's the main reason I stayed alive all these years, the hope of finding a mate.

A/N: yes, it's short, but it's background. The next chapter should be longer. Also, to avoid confusion later, Chaos has three forms, human, gargoyle, and dragon. And yes, I turned Vincent's limit break into his own character. What do you think?


End file.
